Como agua para chocolate
by Silian Moore
Summary: Después de un viaje en el tiempo, Draco aparece en medio de Londres en una época distinta. Le ayuda una joven llamada Jane Puckle; quiere ser dentista y, misteriosamente, se parece mucho a una compañera suya de Gryffindor.


{Este fic lo subí el 19 de Diciembre, pero por problemas en el ordenador tuve que quitarla y volverla a poner el día 20 de Diciembre, por si alguien la lee dos veces y se cree que tengo dos historias iguales xD}

¡Hola!

Aquí traigo un one-shoot que voy a presentar al reto de Time-Travellers, de Learilla en el foro de Weird Sisters. Las reglas, las siguientes: que hubiera un viaje, o al pasado o al futuro, pero que hubiera. Los personajes los que fueran, pero os anticipo que se trata de Draco Malfoy. La otra persona os dejo que la adivinéis por vosotras mismas. ¿Quién será? :D

(No estoy en condiciones de inventarme un título, así que he llamado a mi amiga Laura Esquivel y me ha dejado XD)

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Como agua para chocolate**

Aquel día había sido diferente en todos los sentidos. Parecía como si, por una vez en su vida, las cosas no le hubieran ido perfectamente, como él esperaba.

Malfoy no estaba teniendo un buen día, desde luego. Primero de todo, había descubierto que su más preciada camisa de seda de Turquía con labrados en plata había sido manchada por el petulante de Goyle, que no había tenido otra cosa que hacer que comerse una gran magdalena de chocolate encima de su cama. De SU cama, como si todo el mundo pudiera depositar su grasiento culo encima de sus sábanas de Portugal.

Después de comprobar que se tendría que colocar una vulgar camisa que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon, había ido a su primera clase, Pociones, con el que supuestamente era su más preciado profesor de todo el colegio. Nada más llegar y sentarse en el primer pupitre, Snape dejó caer, como si le quemara al tacto, una hoja con una perfecta caligrafía, en la cual destacaba un fuerte A. ¿Un aprobado? ¿Un asqueroso, mísero y horripilante aprobado? Draco miró con furia al profesor que ahora daba la redacción a la "supuesta segunda mejor nota de clase", que ahora estaba dando pequeños saltos de alegría, pero suficientes para que Malfoy arrugara la hoja del puñetero aprobado y se mordiera la lengua por una vez en su vida.

- ¿Tan mal te ha salido? ¿Te ha puesto un supera las expectativas? – preguntó Zabinni mirando con curiosidad la hoja arrugada que estaba en el canto de la mesa.

- No me toques las narices, Zabinni – este levantó las manos en señal de disculpa y volvió a su asiento. Y qué diría su padre si se enterara: que cómo es posible que una sangra sucia tenga más conocimientos que él, que qué hace en las tardes para sacar esas notas,... Pero lo peor no había llegado todavía. Oh sí, Weasley había sacado un Aceptable. ¿Es que el mundo estaba loco o qué? Draco empezaba a notar cómo la vena del cuello se le estaba inflando de la fuerza que estaba conteniendo por no levantarse e irse de clase sin dar explicaciones.

Pasaron los minutos, largos y pesados. No se estaba concentrando en la poción de ese día, y en más de una ocasión, Snape había ido al lado de su caldero a pegar una ojeada por si todos volaban por los aires por su culpa. Lo maldijo, a él y a todos los que le rodeaban. Por fin, Draco pudo librarse de ese tormento y, cuando el profesor les dijo que podían dejar la poción en el frasco e irse, no se lo pensó dos veces y dejó la tarea de llenar el frasco a su compañero de mesa Nott.

- ¡Sin problemas, eh Malfoy! ¡Ya lo hago yo! – dijo con un sarcasmo del todo natural.

"Que te jodan Nott" pensó muy para sus adentros. Pasó por al lado de Weasley y no pudo frenar la tentación de darle un ligero pero fuerte empujón. El pelirrojo le contestó como otras veces: que no eres el rey del mundo, que te voy a pegar, que ya te enterarás... Por Merlín, era una pesadilla.

-¡Comadreja, haz el favor de renovarte el surtido de respuestas, que me las sé todas de memoria! – Y, como siempre, Granger le cogía del brazo para que no se abalanzara sobre él. Patéticos, no había otra palabra para definirlos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya tenía a los gorilas de Goyle y Crabbe siguiéndole a sus espaldas. Qué pesadilla. Y, como siempre, zampando como dos toros que hubieran estado en huelga de hambre durante tres semanas. Sí, ellos también eran patéticos. Se dio la vuelta y paro tan en seco que la ensaimada recubierta de chocolate y coco que tenía en la mano Goyle se quedó a escasos milímetros de su túnica. Entrecerró los ojos en un intento de calmarse.

- Como vuelvas a mancharme alguna de mis pertenencias, me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a comer nada en años, ¿me has oído Goyle? – Asintió como un niño – Y no me sigáis, ya tengo suficientes preocupaciones como para teneros detrás de mí todo el rato.

Se dieron la vuelta sin protestar ni rechistar, porque, a lo mejor, lo estaban deseando. Malfoy pudo respirar tranquilo, pero aún no había alcanzado esa paz que había tenido otros días. ¿Por qué era diferente aquel día? ¿Por qué se sentía tan... extraño?

Y, por si las cosas no podían ir peor aún, al torcer la esquina para ir a la biblioteca (por tener unos momentos de tranquilidad y silencio) vio a la mugrienta Granger sentada en el frío suelo de mármol enfrente de la entrada de la Biblioteca. Fue a dar media vuelta, pero si iba a la Sala Común tendría que aguantar a "sus amigos" todo el rato y hacerse el malote durante más de dos horas. La idea de pasar dos segundos al lado de la sangre sucia le parecía mucho más tentadora.

Se puso bien su cartera de piel traída desde el mismísimo Oriente con un grabado de la casa Malfoy y siguió caminando por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar al lado de su "compañera" de curso, que no hacía otra cosa más que leer un libro mientras se mordía las uñas.

- Granger, siento decirte que la biblioteca es lo de dentro, no lo de fuera – dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible, que era bastante pues ese día estaba hasta las narices de todo.

- ¿No me digas Malfoy? Gracias por el consejo, pero ahí dentro, los alumnos de tu "maravillosa y perfecta" casa de Slytherin se están peleando, y, como Madame Pince ha ido a avisar al director, no tengo más remedio que esperar a que se calmen.

- ¿No eres prefecta? Entra ahí dentro y pega dos chillidos y ya verás que pronto se callan – Granger le miró como si fuera un simple muggle. Vamos, lo que le faltaba.

- ¿Crees que no lo he hecho ya? – Draco dejó caer sus cosas en el suelo, un poco alejadas de las de la morena y se dispuso a entrar a la Biblioteca - ¿Pero qué haces? El profesor Dumbledore va a venir enseguida.

- ¿Y crees que las palabras de un viejo chiflado les van a hacer algo? - No esperaba la respuesta de Granger, pero se quedó unos segundos esperando su reacción.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero luego los problemas serán para ti.

- Gracias por preocuparte Granger, un humilde detalle por tu parte – Hermione alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Slytherin. ¿Cómo era posible? Granger era una sabelotodo, no tendría ni que levantar la ceja. ¿Qué le estaba pasando ese día al perfecto Draco Malfoy?

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o llamo a alguien más para que te ayude a abrir la puerta? – Draco despertó de su pequeño letargo.

- Granger, yo nunca necesito a nadie para hacer las cosas, ¿entendido? – E intentó dirigirle la mirada más fría, pesada, inquietante y penetrante que pudo, pero por la cara que puso la morena, seguro que eso se había parecido más a la cara de un niño que acababa de llorar.

Abrió la puerta de golpe para comprobar el alboroto que se estaba armando. Que, en efecto, lo estaban causando alumnos de primero y de segundo de su propia casa. Hermione entró detrás de él y se puso a su misma altura. Los niños en cuestión se estaban tirando una especie de paquete que, dos en el centro, intentaban recuperar. No se habían dado cuenta de que dos prefectos habían entrado en la Biblioteca, y seguían chillando como locos.

- ¡Vamos Sullivan! ¡Ven a coger tu regalito!

- Se lo vamos a decir a McGonagall y se te va a caer el pelo, chaval.

Y el niño del centro, que también era de Slytherin, pero más pequeño y gordo que los demás (algo así como un Goyle en miniatura) saltaba entre sus compañeros para recuperar el dichoso paquete. Draco puso las manos en su cintura, esperando a que los niños le miraran, pero parecía que estaban más preocupados en hacer rabiar al niño que en otra cosa. Harto de la situación, sacó la varita con un movimiento rápido y elegante que se vio interrumpido por un pequeño problema en su túnica: un hilo se le había enganchado en la varita, y no la había roto de milagro. Pensó varias palabras malsonantes antes de conjurar un "accio" para coger el paquete de las narices.

Fue en ese momento cuando todos los niños se giraron hacia él, y los que estaban subidos en mesas o sillas se bajaron inmediatamente al ver al rubio. Algo le estaba saliendo bien en el día, por lo menos.

- ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo en la Biblioteca? Porque estudiar no estáis estudiando, desde luego – dijo Malfoy con rabia en su voz y de lo más sugerente. Los niños empezaron a balbucear, y ninguno tuvo el valor suficiente para decir palabra. – Qué es esto – y alzó su mano derecha. Todos los niños se giraron para mirar a uno, el pequeño y regordete que ahora tenía las mejillas rojas y se miraba los pies. – Tú, cómo te llamas – El niño se sintió intimidado y habló pasados cinco segundos.

- Michael S-Sullivan.

- Y qué hacías con esto, Sullivan – y volvió a levantar el paquete.

- E-Es un regalo de mi madre, pero me lo cogió Hunter – y señaló a un niño moreno que dio tres pasos hacia atrás – y se lo pasó a McMillan – señaló a otro niño – quien se lo pasó a Freeman – que después...

- ¡Vale! Lo he pillado – Granger carcajeó suavemente por detrás – Queda confiscado desde este mismo momento – Pero la sabelotodo no podía callarse.

- Pero si ha dicho que es un regalo de su madre. No puede haber nada malo ahí dentro, Malfoy – refunfuñó molesta.

- Vamos a ver, Granger, las cosas claras. Yo he entrado aquí, yo dicto las normas. Cuando tengas ese valor Gryffindor que dicen que tenéis, entonces mandarás tú. Hasta entonces, la boca cerrada – En ese momento Draco dejó al aire toda la rabia retenida en ese día tan asqueroso que llevaba. Pero no le molestó, en absoluto.

-Muy bien, pues si resulta que es una broma pesada y te encuentras con alguna sustancia tóxica que te haga morir al instante, tampoco será mi problema – Y salió con aire decidido de la Biblioteca. A Draco no le importó lo más mínimo. Guardó su varita, y, ante los ojos expectantes de los once niños que tenía delante, o mejor dicho, once mocosos impertinentes, empezó a abrir el regalo de la madre de Sullivan.

-Disculpe, p-pero es mi regalo – se atrevió a decir el regordete de Sullivan.

- Ya, pero después de este follón es mío, y yo decidiré que hacer con él – y sin más preámbulos, quitó el envoltorio del regalo, que tiró al suelo, y se quedó con una caja de cartón en las manos. La inspeccionó unos segundos, pero no vio nada peligroso. Encogiéndose de hombros y sin recordar las palabras de la morena, sacó de la caja un pequeño artilugio de lata. Le dio varias vueltas hasta que encontró una pequeña manivela.

- ¿Qué narices es esto? – le preguntó al mocoso.

- No lo sé, señor.

Pero el instinto de Draco Malfoy le hizo mover la manivela. Una vuelta... nada. Dos vueltas, tres, cuatro, cinco... No pasaba nada de nada. ¿Qué timo era ese? Pero cuando quiso decirle dos cosas bien dichas al Sullivan ese, perdió fuerza de la mano y el cachivache se calló al suelo. Detrás del artilugio fue todo su cuerpo, y los niños empezaron a llamarle, pero, al ver que no respondía, uno de ellos salió al pasillo rápidamente.

Lo último que escuchó Draco Malfoy antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño fue cómo ese niño gritaba con desesperación el nombre de Hermione Granger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quién demonios me había dicho que girara esa puñetera manivela. Y, para el colmo, no una vez, sino cinco. No notaba mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que no notara mi propio cuerpo? Intenté mover un dedo, pero era como si el mensaje se perdiera antes de llegar al cerebro. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Tampoco notaba ni frío ni calor... nada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había muerto? No, desde luego que a ninguna madre se le ocurriría mandar un cachivache para matar a su propio hijo. Pero entonces, ¿qué pasaba?

Por fin vi un puntito amarillo ahí abajo. Y el puntito amarillo se hizo cada vez un poco más grande. Y más y más... hasta que se podían diferenciar motitas negras dentro del punto amarillo. Empecé a notar frío, y mucho aire en mi cara. Demasiado. Era como si estuviera yendo a toda velocidad.

Y, desgraciadamente, comprobé que, en efecto, estaba yendo a toda velocidad. Porque los puntitos negros no eran otra cosa que edificios, y el suelo estaba cada vez más próximo de mi cara. Grité, como si eso fuera a salvarme de la caída, pero no lo hizo. Por lo menos caí encima de una fina capa de nieve. Pero el dolor que sentía era el mismo que si hubiera caído encima de hormigón. Empecé a gemir, porque no sabía dónde estaba, qué había pasado y porqué había caído. Solo quería matar al necio de Sullivan y a su desgraciada madre por el dolor que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

Sentí que alguien me estaba levantando el brazo, o al menos lo intentaba porque yo, desde luego que no estaba por la labor.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Sí, me he caído desde no se qué altura, pero eso es lo de menos - ¡Oiga! ¿Me oye? – Fuera quien fuese, consiguió darme la vuelta y dejarme boca arriba. El sol me cegó por un momento y no vi nada de nada - ¡Hola! ¿Me oye? – Asentí para que la mujer callara - ¡Qué susto me ha pegado! ¿Se ha resbalado? Espere que le ayude a incorporarse – Me levantó bruscamente y sentí arcadas nada más deje el suelo bajo mis pies – Se algo de primeros auxilios, ¿se encuentra mareado, tiene angustia, dolores musculares, de cabeza...?

La pare con un movimiento de mano porque sentía que le cabeza me iba a estallar

– Está bien, vamos a un banco. Respire tranquilamente – No estuve tranquilo hasta que sentí la madera fría del banco bajo mi capa. - ¿Mejor?

Me giré por educación para agradecer la "cordial" ayuda que había recibido de la joven, aunque aún estaba mareado. ¿Qué narices había pasado?

- Encantada de conocerle, me llamo Jane Puckle – y extendió su mano, o mejor dicho, su guante marrón con gatos deshilachados. Seguro que era una muggle. Oh, por Merlín, una muggle no.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté haciéndome el débil. En verdad lo estaba, pero no era lo bastante gilipollas como para preguntar dónde estaba. La chica, o Jane me miró como si tuviera tres años.

- Oh, me parece que has sufrido una leve pérdida de memoria. Estamos en el centro de Londres, en Bermondsey – Asentí como si lo hubiera recordado de repente - ¿Y cómo te llamas? – Me miró con ojos saltones e interrogantes.

- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – Pasé de darle la mano a una vulgar muggle y me limité a continuar con mi dolor de cabeza. Pero Jane ya había extendido la mano de nuevo y esperaba con una sonrisa la contestación. No tuve más remedio que dársela, y comprobar lo calientes que parecían esos guantes de gatos – Encantado.

- Igualmente, Draco – Mi mente ya estaba ideando un nuevo plan. Me sentí más seguro al notar que la varita todavía estaba dentro del abrigo, pero estaba desconcertado porque no sabía qué hacer. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? Lo digo porque no quiero que te desmayes y luego vayas a denunciarme por no haberte ayudado – Y sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver unos blancos dientes, perfectamente alineados - ¿Vamos? – Insistió.

Por el momento, no tenía ningún otro mejor plan. Y si se ponía pesadita, aún podía usar mi varita (si funcionaba), así que acepté. Y Jane se puso contentísima. Cogió su carpeta y mi brazo para andar por el parque en el que "había caído". Caminaba a gran velocidad, y yo no podía más que dejarme arrastrar. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que empezaba a fatigarme.

- ¿Estás cansado? Lo siento, es que siempre voy con prisas a todas partes. Con la Universidad y todo... ¡los autobuses nunca te esperan! – Jane no paró de hablar en los siguientes cinco minutos. Y eso me dio mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Sentí verdadera fatiga cuando miré a mi alrededor: los coches eran un poco antiguos, y la gente vestía de un modo diferente (aquí entran los guantes de gatos deshilachados) ¿Dónde estaba?

- ¿Y cuántos años tienes, Draco? – Desperté en ese momento. Tuve hasta que pensar la respuesta.

- Diecisiete.

- Vaya, te echaba cinco más, por lo menos. Yo tengo veintiuno recién cumplidos. - ¿Y a mí qué coño me importaba la edad de la muggle esa? Vale que me estaba acompañando a no se qué sitio, pero de eso a tener esas confianzas – No es por meterme en lo que no me llaman, pero... ¿qué es este escudo? – Y señaló el símbolo de la casa Slytherin. Mierda.

- Oh, es... es el escudo de... la escuela a donde voy, que es muy tradicional, ¿sabes? – Pareció estar contenta con la respuesta, y sonrió de nuevo, con todas sus perlas blancas en su sitio.

- Mira, esa es la cafetería. Nos quedamos un rato, ¿vale? – Hombre, estar calentito me apetecía más que estar congelándome fuera como un vulgar mendigo. Entramos al local, que apestaba a tabaco, y nos sentamos en una mesa al final. Todo el mundo llevaba gorros, y las mujeres llevaban mantas que les cubrían todo el cuerpo. Jane me sentó como si fuera un títere. - ¿Qué te apetece tomar? – Me apetecía de todo, pero entonces recaí que no tenía dinero muggle. Empezó a despertar mi subconsciente, y me recordó que estaba rodeado de muggles, en una ciudad muggle y sentada con una muggle.

- Mira, lo siento pero no tengo dinero. Será mejor que me vaya – Me levanté asqueado por la situación, pero ella me volvió a sentar con un ágil movimiento de brazo, y entonces me fijé de que tenía el pelo muy rizado.

- No te preocupes Draco, que te invito yo. Después de la que te has metido en el parque es lo menos que puedo hacer. – No rechisté, porque vi a una camarera que, a pesar del frío, llevaba todas sus piernas a relucir. – Vaya, parece que ya hemos despertado.

- No la estaba mirando – Qué bien se me daba mentir. Aunque esta mentira había sonado un poco mal. Me paré a ver la carpeta que Jane había llevado todo el trayecto, ya que tenía una gran boca en la parte superior - ¿Y esto?

- Oh, es de la Universidad. Estudio para dentista. No se nota, ¿verdad? – Ahora encajaba lo de la boca – Me quedan dos años. Quiero montar mi propia consulta, pero se necesita mucho dinero, y la economía familiar no está para dar esos trotes – Se rió, pero supe que no tenía ni pizca de gracia para ella lo que había dicho – Y tú, ¿qué quieres hacer después del colegio?

Ahora que lo decía, nunca me había parado a pensar qué hacer.

- No lo se, aún me queda un año para pensármelo – Empecé a tener calor y me pasé una mano por el cuello, soltando unas gotas de sudor.

- Pues te veo cara de abogado, ahí con buena imagen y buen porte – Y sonrió de nuevo, mostrando otra vez sus perfectos dientes. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenía una sonrisa perfecta!

-No lo se, lo tendré en cuenta – Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba esa palabreja: bocado, o ajobado o algo así. Cosas muggles, seguro.

- Bueno, a ver qué podemos tomar – Se quitó los guantes de gato y cogió una de las cartas. La leyó con detenimiento, y los rizos caían encima de ella sin ningún orden. – A ver, yo quiero un chocolate caliente, ¿y tú Draco? – Me miró fijamente – Coge una carta – Y volvió a reír al ver que estaba medio atontado. ¿Cómo podía estar YO medio atontado?

- Sí si, perdona – y puse la carta lo más arriba posible. Por Merlín, qué vergüenza. Una muggle estaba pudiendo conmigo, con Draco Malfoy. – Chocolate caliente también– Ni me lo pensé.

Jane Puckle se levantó y fue a la camarera a pedir dos chocolates calientes. Me dio tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que podía hacer al salir de la cafetería, como algún hechizo de convocación o yo que se. No tenía ni idea. Tantos años en la escuela para luego no saber enfrentarte a estas situaciones.

- Ya está, dos chocolates en marcha – Miró el reloj de cuco que había en la pared – Tenemos media hora, que luego he quedado con un amigo para acabar un trabajo de una asignatura. ¿Tienes prisa o...?

- Ninguna – Qué respuesta más estúpida solté. Pero sonreí, y eso hizo que ella también lo hiciera – Y, ¿qué haces en tu día a día?

- ¿A parte de ir a la Universidad? Pues hago de canguro tres veces por semana, porque tengo que ganar dinero para unas prácticas que se hacen en el hospital, con bisturís y sangre y todo eso. Y bueno, así me gano el dinero y no les quito nada a mis padres.

"Y no les quito nada a mis padres" ¿Había podido yo decir alguna vez esa frase? Todo lo que quería se me había puesto en las narices desde que tenía un día de vida. Todo. Si quería un coche de carreras, lo tenía. Si quería nieve, la tenía. Si quería una piscina, la tenía. Jane trabajaba para no quitarles dinero a sus padres. ¿En qué mundo vivía yo?

- ¿Y tú? ¿Haces algo a parte de ir al colegio de la serpiente? - Sonrió mirando el escudo de Slytherin. Negué.

- No, no hago nada más. Solo voy al colegio – Nunca me había parado a pensar. Solo iba al colegio. Por Merlín, mi vida se estuvo volviendo triste por segundos.

- ¿Y cuando es tu cumpleaños?

- El cinco de Junio.

- Ah, el mío el doce de diciembre – Y sonrió otra vez. Y otra vez al ver que yo sonreía. ¿Es que esta mujer no se cansaba de sonreír? La camarera trajo dos chocolates bien calientes y se esfumó en un momento entre el gentío del bar. Jane puso las dos manos entre la taza para calentárselas – Perfecto, está en su punto. Nunca probarás un chocolate mejor que este. No se que le pondrán, pero está de muerte – Otra vez sonriendo. Y sonreí yo porque tenía razón: el olor del chocolate empezaba a entrar por mis fosas nasales, y tenía un olor de lo más dulce. Más aún que el de los desayunos de Hogwarts.

Pasamos dos minutos en un profundo silencio. Resultó incómodo, pero ambos estábamos degustando nuestros chocolates.

- ¿Y tienes hermanos Draco? – preguntó Jane dando otro sorbo. Negué. - ¿No? ¿Y no te aburres? Bueno, tampoco es que tenga diez hermanos. Tengo uno pequeño, Hugo. Me pone histérica a veces.

- No tengo ni hermanos ni primos ni nada que se le parezca – Sí, había sonado muy triste pero era la asquerosa verdad. Jane abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿En serio? ¿Y en Navidad qué haces? - Me encogí de hombros y me repantigué aún más en la incómoda silla.

- Pues me quedo en el colegio normalmente. Mis padres tienen siempre... viajes de negocios. Van de aquí para allá todo el tiempo – murmuré por lo bajo. Qué mentira más gorda.

- Vaya... Yo siempre paso la Navidad en familia. Me encantan esas fechas – Y sonrió. Me dio tiempo a contar los dientes que salían en esa perfecta sonrisa de anuncio. Me estaba volviendo loco - ¡Vaya, qué tarde es! Voy a pagar en un momento y salimos ya ¿vale? Tengo que acabar el trabajo ese que te dije – Asentí y Jane se levantó felizmente a pagar en la barra. La seguí con la mirada sin poder evitarlo. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta por el calor. No me dio tiempo a ver más porque se giró enseguida con un papel en la mano.

- Arreglado, ¿nos vamos? – Murmuré un sí y agarré mi túnica. Hubo gente que se giró para verme. Parecía como si nunca hubieran visto una túnica. Me hice paso con rapidez y contuve la respiración varias veces por el hedor que desprendían algunos consumidores.

Jane ya se estaba poniendo los guantes de gatos. Me limité a ponerme la túnica por encima; tampoco hacía tanto frío.

- Vaya qué caluroso eres. Bueno, me tengo que ir hacía allá – y señaló detrás de sí – que he quedado con un amigo para hacer lo del trabajo. Ha sido un placer conocerte Draco. Eres una buena persona – Bueno, la mitad de Hogwarts no pensaba eso, pero una muggle que conocía desde hacía una hora lo había admitido.

- Gracias a ti por el chocolate. Ha sido muy amable por tu parte – Sonreímos a la vez y fue entonces cuando me percaté que un chico joven venía hacia nosotros - ¿Es ese tu amigo? – Jane se giró bruscamente y pude ver como se alteró enseguida.

- S-Sí, es ese - ¿Por qué se había alterado Jane? ¿Por qué ya no sonreía?

- Hola Jane – dijo el desconocido. Jane le dio dos besos automáticos. El chico me miró como si fuera un tronco de un árbol. ¿Qué se había creído ese muggle? - ¿Quién es?

- Oh, es Draco Malfoy. Draco te presento a Devis Granger - ¿Granger? ¿Cómo Hermione Granger? Fruncí el ceño por la comparación, y pareció que los muggles lo notaron.

- ¿Pasa algo con mi nombre? – preguntó Devis con aire autosuficiente. También cargaba con una carpeta como Jane, pero de dimensiones más grandes. Me hubiera gustado cogerla y estampársela en la cara, pero guarde los modales.

- Una compañera de clase se llama Hermione Granger. Solo me pareció extraña la coincidencia, eso es todo – Para Jane pareció suficiente la respuesta, pero el imbécil de Devis siguió mirando como si fuera un pino.

- Hermione, que extraño nombre, ¿no? – Asentí dándole la razón.

- Bueno Jane, vamos que sino no tendremos el trabajo para mañana – Jane murmuró algo parecido a un sí y, como si hubiera recordado algo de golpe, sacó un cuadernillo de su bolso y un lápiz. Empezó a escribir rápidamente algo que ni Davis ni yo logramos ver. Luego me extendió el papel ante la mirada interrogante de su estúpido compañero.

- Es mi dirección. Algún día volvemos a quedar, ¿vale? – Sonrió de nuevo y yo también. Miré el papel, y un copo de nieve calló en una de las esquinas. Miré al cielo, que estaba totalmente gris – Bueno, ya nos vamos – Se acercó a mí y me dio dos besos. Una muggle me dio dos besos. Bueno, no parecía tan muggle. Solo era Jane – Ha sido un placer conocerte Draco, en serio.

- Lo mismo digo, Jane – Davis le cogió del brazo y anduvo junto a ella en la dirección que había señalado Jane. Le dijo algo parecido a que por qué le daba su dirección a un desconocido. No llegué a oír su contestación, pero ella se giró y me dedicó una sonrisa más. Le sonreí y alcé la mano en señal de despedida. Cruzaron la esquina y desaparecieron. Estaba solo en medio de la calle, con un papel en la mano y sin saber qué hacer ni adónde dirigirme. Pero entonces volví a sentirme como al principio.

Metí el papel en el bolsillo de la túnica por miedo a perderlo y me apoyé en la pared más próxima. Me mareé y cerré los ojos. No los volví a abrir. Me encogí sobre mí mismo, como haciendo una bola. Estaba sudando, y tenía las manos congeladas. Entonces, dejé de sentir el suelo, como hacía una hora. Mierda. ¿Qué pasaba? Otra vez esa sensación de estar volando, de no saber dónde estaba, de desesperación.

Aspiré una gran bocanada de aire y sentí convulsiones. Volví a sentir bajo mí, pero ya no era nieve ni nada parecido. Era algo frío, como mármol. Mis sentidos estaban dormidos, pero entonces el oído empezó a funcionar. Oía muchas voces. No podía escuchar nada concreto, solo un barullo constante que se metía en mi cabeza. Algo me tocaba la cara, como intentando despertarme, pero mis ojos no estaban por la labor.

Hasta que me permití abrir un poco el ojo derecho. Tan solo un poco. Tenía encima de mí a una chica con el pelo rizado y marrón, igual que sus ojos. ¿Estaba otra vez en el centro de Londres? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Draco, Draco, Draco... Me decía la chica con un suave tono de voz, como si fuera de cristal y tuviera miedo a romperme en mil pedazos. Alcé mis manos con cuidado, y pareció darse cuenta. Ya la había reconocido. ¿Cómo no había caído? Las puse sobre sus mejillas, y ella me miró asustada. ¿Por qué estaba asustada? Si sólo hacía cinco minutos que nos habíamos visto.

- Jane...

Mi voz sonó algo ronca, pero se entendió lo que dije. Ella me miró más asustada aún. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Me cogió las manos que aún estaban en sus mejillas con mucho cuidado y las bajó. Se apartó el pelo rizado y sonrió como antes. Por Merlín, tan solo habían pasado unos minutos y ya echaba de menos esa sonrisa. Y lo hizo, pero sus dientes no estaban tan perfectamente alineados. Eran grandes y no estaban en armonía con el resto de la boca. Habló, y fue entonces cuando todo cobró sentido.

- Jane no, Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0 **FIN** 0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Si, ya se que no pinta nada la madre de Hermione y Draco Malfoy, pero la imaginación tiene eso XD. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, enviadme muchos reviews y a ver como quedo en el reto.

Muchos besos navideños,

SilianMo0Re


End file.
